Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-6y}{9} + \dfrac{-2y}{9}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-6y - 2y}{9}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-8y}{9}$